LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens
LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens is a Star Wars video game released on June 28, 2016. LEGO.com Description Cast * David Acord - * Chopper Bernet - * JB Blanc - * David Boat - * Cherise Boothe - * John Boyega - Finn * Aimée Castle - * Cathy Cavadini - * Gwendoline Christie - Captain Phasma * Ian James Corlett - * Sara Cravens - Storm Trooper, Rebel Pilot * Anthony Daniels - C-3PO * Robbie Daymond - Niima Gatekeeper, Resistance Fighter * Darin De Paul - * Brian T. Delaney - * D.C. Douglas - 2Med2 * Adam Driver - Kylo Ren * Ted Evans - * Carrie Fisher - Leia Organa * Harrison Ford - Han Solo * Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux * Barbara Goodson - * Greg Grunberg - Snap Wexley * Jason Hightower - * Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron * Andrew Jack - * Taliesin Jaffe - * Peter Jessop - * Hakeem Kae-Kazim - * Tom Kane - Admiral Ackbar * Josh Keaton - * Mikey Kelley - * Nathan Kress - Wedge Antilles * Matt Lanter - * Misty Lee - * Stephanie Lemelin - * David Lodge - * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - * Matthew Mercer - * Andy Milder - * Dave B. Mitchell - * Xander Mobus - * Elle Newlands - * Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata * Liam O'Brien - * Erik Passoja - * Simon Pegg - Unkar Plutt * Marisha Ray - * Michelle Rejwan - * Daisy Ridley - Rey * Bumper Robinson - * Cindy Robinson - * Kipsang Rotich - Nien Nunb * Yayan Ruhian - Tasu Leech * Jeff Schine - * Nick Shakoour - Storm Trooper, Niima Stallholder, Niima Alien (voice) * Christian Simpson - * Matt Sloan - Darth Vader * Roger Craig Smith - * Jason Spisak - * James Arnold Taylor - * Eric Tiede - Coruscanti Combat Officer, FO Protocol Droid, Lieutenant Malrec * Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka * Kari Wahlgren - PZ-4CO * Scott Whyte - * Imari Williams - Prashee * Julie Wittner - * Sam Witwer - Emperor Palpatine * Matthew Wood - * Marc Worden - * Gwendoline Yeo - Crew * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director * Pierce O'Toole - Additional Voice Director Characters DLC Characters Levels DLC Levels Achievements/Trophies Vehicles Notes * This is the seventh LEGO video game where voice acting and sound effects from the original movies will be used in the game. The first was LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, the second was The LEGO Movie Video Game, the third was LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, the fourth was LEGO Jurassic World, the fifth being LEGO Dimensions and the sixth one was LEGO Marvel's Avengers. ** It is the first game in the Lego Star Wars game series to feature spoken dialogue. * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens also introduced Multi-Builds and Blaster Battles to the LEGO videogame universe, althouth it is the only one LEGO videogame that have this feature. * This is the first LEGO Game with "Mild Language", likely due to Finn's quote "That's one helluva pilot!" ** LEGO Rock Band also had "Mild Lyrics" due to the word "hell", as well as violent and drug references. * This is the first LEGO video game with playable characters having their animations with the expressions on their faces as textures, instead of actually moving. ** However, the cutscenes show the facial animations like a previous LEGO game. * This is the first LEGO video game that using different build complete sound effect from other LEGO games. * Agent Kallus, Commander Sato, Fifth Brother, and The Inquisitor are the only characters from Star Wars Rebels who did not appear in this game. *This is the last LEGO game released for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Gallery Promotional Images SWTFA.jpeg lego-star-wars-character-packs-600x333.jpg|Pre-Order packs (Empire Strikes Back pre-release, Gamestop exclusive Jabba's Palace) Image-310.jpeg Lego_Star_Wars_The_Force_Awakens.png|LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Offical Wallpaper Screenshots 145440164858.jpg Lego-star-wars-the-force-awakens-screenshot-14_1138.0.jpg 24645368432_f19e33832d_z.jpg area1_01.jpg area1_03 (1).jpg area2_01.jpg deathstar_01.jpg emperor_02.jpg endor_01.jpg jakku_01.jpg Jakku level.jpg Imagetfa5.png Imagetfa4.png Imagetfa3.png Imagetfa2.png Imageffa1.png lswtfascreen1.jpg lswtfascreen2.jpg lswtfascreen3.jpg lswtfascreen4.jpg lswtfascreen6.jpg lswtfascreen7.jpg lswfa concept.jpg|Level Concept Arts Han-solo-lego-star-wars-the-force-awakens-1.1 thumb.jpg Videos LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Video Game - Announce Teaser Trailer LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Gameplay Trailer LEGO® Star Wars™ The Force Awakens™ - New Adventures Trailer Available June 28 LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens - Rey Character Vignette Trailer (2016) Han and Chewie - LEGO Star Wars - The Force Awakens Game - Character Spot Poe Dameron Character Spotlight LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Finn Character Spotlight LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Kylo Ren - LEGO Star Wars - The Force Awakens Character Spot The Empire Strikes Back Character Pack Spotlight LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Jabba's Palace Character Pack Spotlight LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens Droids Character Spotlight Trailer PS4, PS3 References Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:2016 media Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens